1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid-discharging device, and a method for substituting liquid.
2. Related Art
As a liquid-discharging device, an inkjet printer is known to form an image on a medium by discharging ink, which is liquid type ink, from a head. In this type of printer, it is proposed that ink which is discharged from a nozzle is changed by switching ink which is supplied to the nozzle of the head (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-105286).